Roman Candle
by Epithelial
Summary: In the quiet recesses of the night after, Shuichi contemplates the emotions that surrounded his relationship with Yuki. Drabbleish, ShuYuki.


Hey, all. The only reason I wrote this in the first place was because I just finished the first 22 chapters of The Key to My Heart by Jade Heart (On and I need to reassure myself that Shuichi loves Yuki, not some gutter skank. You're a stupid Whore, Annette! I hope you die and Shuichi and Yuki get it on on your grave!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Murakami. The song 'Roman Candle' belongs to Flesh for Lulu. I tried for like, an hour,to find the correct lyrics to the damnablesong, but I couldn't. Sothe lyrics are probably off; I was playing them by ear.That's about it. Oh, it's kinda very short. If too much so, just take another fan ficcie of mine and just add this on as a 'missing scene'. It doesn't fall into any particular storyline, nor does it make heavy reference to the Manga or the Anime, so it's all good.

Summary: In the quiet recesses of the night after, Shuichi contemplates the emotions that surrounded his relationship with Yuki. Drabble-ish, Shu-Yuki.

**Roman Candle**

By Heroin Girl

Well she looks like a strobe light

And burns like a candle

All I want to do

Is love you

Burn like a roman candle.

**-Flesh for Lulu-**

Roman Candle

A dim shadow blurred his line of view. He ran his hands up to his eyes and wiped in a quick motion, in an unsteadying attempt to make the earth clear once more. He could hear the steady breathing of another on his left side, but he couldn't tell if it was just Yuki or the rhythmic pounding of his heart.

He let his fingers escape the tight clutch of the comforter and seek outward, towards the ceiling, twisting nimbly as if he could reach. A lock of strawberry red hair shifted into his eyes, he brushed it away with out a second thought.

He froze, locked in the same position as the low murmur of song birds outside the window grew louder, then oddly silent. "Shu…?" A whisper of his name, he let his hands fall foolishly to the hollow cavern of his chest as he realized that he was being watched.

A small grin, the slow stretch of his skin over white teeth: "Sorry if I woke you."

A curt grunt, an acknowledgement of guilt. "S'kay." Their eyes met. Words danced unspoken between them like liquid fire, hot and bursting with electricity. He fumbled out wards towards the source of it all and let his hand rest complacently on the curve of Yuki's neck. He did not notice the other hand creeping up the small side of his back until it flipped him upward and onto Yuki. He let out a diminutive chortle and tangled his bare legs among the others.

Whispered kisses were placed teasingly along his most tender spots: the side of his temple, the hollow curve of his neck, and finally candy lips reached the flat mound of his chest. He arched deliciously into the source of the warmth and enjoyed Yuki's tongue for a few precious moments longer.

A heavy desperation seemed to over take his lover, his head was taken roughly between two palms and pulled up, forced to look into the other. Yuki panted quietly for a couple of seconds, caught up in the moment like a man falling to earth, scared to move, scared to breathe, as if the past year had been some type of self gratifying dream before pulling Shuichi closer. "…You burn…" Yuki paused to draw in another heavy breath… "Like a roman candle. You hurt my eyes sometimes," He said, cradling Shuichi's head tightly in his arms, like a babe in swaddling clothes. "Promise me… You won't leave. Tell that you never will, like for that poor man and that woman Annette. I saw the news report, and it scared me because you two had the same eyes. And look what she did," He heaved desperately.

In the back of his mind, he could see the photos shot so crudely shot by a uncaring news reporter, her hand clutched limply around the 45.. There hadn't been much Annette left after the gunshot wound to the head had caused her body to fall from the 36 story building, but enough that the media vultures had portrayed it with sufficient sensitivity to not show her nakedness, but to blatantly expose her grizzly head wounds and mangled face.

"It won't be me who leaves," Shuichi whispered quietly, folding his hands neatly over his large eyes. "It won't be me who leaves at all."

And Shuichi's (Ghost eyes, Yuki's mind stubbornly labeled them, as though they held the pain and suffering that his psyche had gone through over the centuries and past lives) eyes opened and drew him in. "You hurt inside. And I do it too you. But I can't make myself leave, so I'm sorry for that," He told him honestly. Yuki opened his mouth to protest, but was cut short by the new words. "I remind you of him. And that hurts you.

But what am I supposed to do? I love you and I can't leave you. I love you and I still manage to hurt you," He said painstakingly, all the mean while his hand played with Yuki's, interlacing and unlocking the fingers over and over. Then, almost as an after thought: "Oh, no. I won't be the one to leave."

Yuki shook his head. "No, I can handle it. You keep me here. Don't ever go," he paused. "I'm scared that you will find some one else. Some one who will know how to love you proper, some one who will care more, if it's possible." Slow smile, confession. "I would miss you."

"I know."

And the afternoon carried on in the same fashion, the loving wishes to never be alone, the slow smiles and the secret admissions on the warm river bed of a tongue.

He no longer needed to know that Yuki loved him.

Yuki finally believed that Shuichi would never leave him.

And as they held each other with the fervor of starving men in the midst of the desert, each came to realization that they would never have to be on their own in the ever growing bleakness of the outside world.

And they would hurt, both in public and in the safety of their sanctuary where nothing could touch them,

But never alone.

Together, they would burn as brightly as a roman candle for the rest of their lives.

**End**.

Aww, now wasn't that cute? And I know, Major Yuki Ooc-ness, but I needed some fluff and I dunn care! Read, Review peoples! Your reviews are the only thing that makes me write more!

A/N: Hah! Take that, Annette! I hope that that hurt like a bitch!


End file.
